


Happy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [488]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I just want to read about Sam being happy. Maybe Dean apologizes for something and really means it?Maybe Kevin's mom tells him she doesn't blame? Maybe he has a lovely dream of Mary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com.

Sam sat quietly looking through some old books that the Men of Letters left behind. He’d just found them, and wanted to get them categorized with everything else that the Men left, so he didn’t hear when Mrs. Tran walked in the room.

“Sam?” She asked softly, and Sam’s head shot up.

“Mrs. Tran.” Sam said, sitting up straighter, and pushing the things away. He cleared his throat, and wiped his hands on his pant legs before standing up. “What are you doing here?”

“Kevin asked me to come here, actually. Said that there were a couple of things that got left behind and wanted me to have.”

Sam quieted down, and shifted on his feet.

“Right. Just…just tell me where they are, and I can…go get them.” Sam’s voice was softer than before, and Mrs. Tran noticed.

“Sam.” Mrs. Tran said, in a gentle voice that made Sam look up. “It’s not your fault. The person who killed Kevin wasn’t you.”

“It was still my body though.” Sam said.

“You couldn’t control what happened. Kevin doesn’t blame you for what happened. Because you had no control on it. And I don’t blame you for my son’s death either, Sam. I don’t.” Mrs. Tran said. Sam’s jaw clenched as emotion filled him. He nodded, quieting down again, but only now because he didn’t know what to say. “You want to help me find those things that got left behind, Sam?”

“Sure, Mrs. Tran.” Sam said, and the two walked off.

_

After Mrs. Tran left, it was quiet in the Bunker once more, and Sam went off to get some lunch.

He ran into Dean there, and the both of them gave a nod in the other’s direction, while Sam got his food.

Sam was about to leave when Dean called out.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, freezing and looking back towards Dean.

“’M sorry Sammy.” Dean said. “For…for a shit ton of stuff. Stuff I’ve said, and I’ve did….”

“Dean, it’s-”

“Don’t say it’s fine, cause it ain’t.” Dean said. “What I’ve done ain’t fine. It isn’t. I’m sorry, Sam. I don’t even know where to start honestly.”

Sam walked back towards Dean, putting his food down, and he gripped Dean in a hug, on that Dean accepted and returned back with just as much emotion.

“I don’t think sometimes Sam. I see you get hurt…and it’s like Dad is putting you in my arms all over again, and I’m pulling you out of the fire.” Dean whispered. “I care about you a lot Sam. And sometimes I get so blind, I don’t even think about what you are feeling at that moment in time. And I’m sorry about that. And I mean it. And I’m ready to do whatever it takes to start building amends.”

The embrace ended, and Sam looked at Dean with a nod.

“Thanks Dean. That means a lot. By saying this, you’ve already started.” Sam said.

Dean gave a small half-smile, and reached up, ruffling Sam’s hair, like Dean did when they were kids.

“You’re still my snot-nosed little brother though.”

“Yeah, who can beat you up in a heart beat.” Sam scoffed.

“Oh that so?” Dean grinned. “Fine. You an’ me outside the Bunker at 8 tonight. One round winner-take-all. Loser does chores for the week.”

“Oh, you’re fucking on.” Sam said. “Be ready to do the dishes tonight.” Sam grinned, picking up his food and leaving from the kitchen.

“We’ll see about that Sammy!” Dean yelled after him.

“So we will!” Sam called back, and Dean gave what felt like the most genuine smile he’s had for a long while.


End file.
